What I Really Am
by akikusaalchemy
Summary: Police dog, Eve, is killed and opens her eyes and finds out she's not dead. Instead she's in fuedal Japan and a half demon!She meets the ice prince himself. Can she be the key to his heart or will events lead her to someone else? I'm bad at summaries and
1. Chapter 1

What I Really Am

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters (but hey I can dream right), but I do own Eve.

I raced down the alleyway barking. I was a police dog. My name was Eve; I was a black and golden brown German shepherd. My master let go of my leash and I raced down the alleyway towards the man I was pursuing. Compared to other dogs I was a little strange because I was unusually tall and fast, perfect for my work. I don't think the officers ever really knew how much of my job I really understood. Everything they taught me I understood and as I ran after the man I thought of possible ways to attack, I even understood humans and their thinking.

The man seemed as if he was unarmed so jumping at him seemed the most logical thing I could do; it was also my specialty. I picked up speed then jumped into the air. But it was an effort made in vain. I had been wrong when I thought he was unarmed, because he turned and shot me in the stomach at the very last second. My eyes closed and in seconds I was dead.

THE END

JUST KIDDING!

My eyes opened.

"Wait I'm dead I'm not supposed to be able to open my eyes." I cried. But more to my surprise that I was able to open my eyes, instead of barking, a human voice came out of my mouth. I yelped as I looked down at myself and noticed I had a human body. I was wearing a blue tank top, baggy black jeans, and black boots. Looking around I noticed I was in a forest and there was a stream next to me.

"That's odd I have the body of a woman but I can still smell and hear things as well if not better than a dog." I wondered out loud. I looked at my reflection in the stream and screamed. I had golden brown dog ears and the left one had a stud earring in it, straight black bangs the were almost as long as my face, wavy black hair with streaks of golden brown and blue that hung to my hips, and amber eyes. My skin was tan with a few freckles on my cheeks; I had natural blue eye shadow and black eyeliner. I was thin, not a freaky thin, but thin all the same and had a black tail.

"I was never a human but I know they weren't ever like this." I screeched. My tongue went over my teeth and I noticed I had fangs. Suddenly a strange scent filled my nose and I turned my head towards it.

Authors POV

Sesshoumaru walked down a rarely traveled path. Being the Lord of the Western Lands he was forced to do such a tedious task of just talking a walk through his lands. Jaken had been annoying him incessantly so he had decided to force him to stay back at the castle with Rin. Suddenly a scream irrupted from down a smaller path on his right.

He stepped onto it and walked silently towards the scream. He stepped into a clearing and saw a woman or rather half demon standing looking in his direction. Her eyes widened in terror and her tail tucked between her legs (I know that sounds kind of weird but I looked it up and that's what a wolf (yes I know she is a dog close enough) does to say don't hurt me). She began taking rapid shallow breaths in pure terror. Sesshoumaru stepped closer. Eve stepped back.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my lands?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly. Eve opened her mouth to answer but the words wouldn't come. All she could think to do was flee, so she did. With breakneck speed Eve launched herself over from the stream, then she began to run around trees trying to get as far away as possible. Sesshoumaru had been expecting her to flee but not that fast. _She is fast for a half demon._ He thought. _Perhaps it would be best to just kill her; she is only a half demon after all._

He began to run after her and in seconds had caught up. That was when her instincts as a police dog kicked in. She transformed into the cunning police dog she remembered. Half demons couldn't transform into any animal so Sesshoumaru was caught off guard. She was an odd looking dog, instead of the customary shaggy, white fur of the dogs he had seen, her coat was short. Her coat was mostly black, with a golden brown stomach, paws, and muzzle, and she had intelligent amber eyes.

Suddenly Eve turned and latched her jaws onto Sesshoumaru arm. Her jaws locked and refused to let go. This surprised Sesshoumaru and as hard as he tried he couldn't get her to let go. The next thing she tried, which had worked on the hundreds of criminals she had tracked down, was letting go and in a flash getting their neck in a death lock. But, sadly, Sesshoumaru was expecting this and he grabbed Eve by the throat. Knowing defeat, Eve hung there limply, tail tucked in a way to show she was no harm. Her breath began to dissipate and her vision to blur.

"So this is what it's like to die again." Eve whispered as she fell unconscious, he dropped her. In his life, Sesshoumaru had killed many things without a second thought, even sometimes to simply release anger, and in the few seconds before his victim's death they would say something odd. But never had he heard something like that.

_**Ha ha, you dropped her!**_

_**Huh who are you?**_

_**I'm your conscious you dope!**_

_**. . . I don't need a conscious**_

_**Says you.**_

_**Well I don't. The mighty Sesshoumaru does not need a conscious.**_

_**I already know who you are because I am you, so you didn't need to tell me!**_

_**Humph**_

_**Well on to the reason I'm bothering you right now! Why did yah drop her? Well I already know the answer; I'm just waiting for you to realize it.**_

__

_**This is going to be harder than I thought.**_

_**WHAT!**_

_**Nothing. . .**_

_**Go away!**_

_**Fine, fine but like a burrito I will be back!**_

_**Burrito?**_

He looked at the girl crumpled on the ground at his feet. Her clothes were strange, her dog form was strange, she had an accent, supposedly she had died once before, and there was a small stone in her left ear.

"I wonder if she is anything like the wench that travels with my wretched half brother?" Sesshoumaru asked himself noting the strange clothes. As he took a closer look at her and noticed blood was beginning to seep through her clothes covering her stomach. He picked her up and ran back towards his castle.

Ok I hoped you guys enjoyed it! R&R! akikusaalchemy


	2. Chapter 2

What I Really Am

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters, blah blah blah! But I DO own Eve.

Sesshoumaru entered his castle and was immediatly greeted by servants concerned because of the sight of a bleeding half demon in the arms of their master. He handed her to the nearest servant and ordered her to take care of her. Sesshoumaru retreated to his room and the servant took Eve away. With a combined effort of another servant her wound was cleaned and bandaged, her shirt was washed and dried and put back on her, and she was laid on a bed in a room near Sesshoumaru's.

There was a knock on Sesshoumaru's door.

"Yes. Come in." He said irritably. The servant he had entrusted the half demon to opened the door and bowed.

"This was found in the wound of the half demon." The servant said holding out a small ball of iron that smelled like gunpowder. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything; only take the ball of iron. The servant bowed again and left the room closing the door behind her. _This half demon is very strange. It would probably be best if I just killed her, but something is stopping me. I'll question her then make my decision. She is half-demon so she should be coming around soon._ Sesshoumaru thought.

He entered the half demon's room. Her long black and golden brown hair framed her face perfectly and flowed around her body. _She is beautiful. Wait what am I thinking I am Lord Sesshoumaru I don't think like that. _Sesshoumaru thought standing by her side. She opened her eyes. She squeaked when she noticed Sesshoumaru was standing next to her.

"Oh I guess I'm not dead." She said and tried sitting up. Pain shot through her stomach and she yelped.

"Don't move." Sesshoumaru ordered without any emotion. He had meant it so she wouldn't hurt herself but she took it as a threat. She growled and backed away ignoring the pain.

"Answer some questions and I will not hurt you." He said. Eve stopped and sat there motionless then nodded.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Eve and I'm a little confused about what exactly I am." Eve answered.

"How can you be confused about what you are?" Sesshoumaru asked trying to cover up the dumb struck look on his face. Eve sighed.

"Well before I can answer that where am I?" She asked.

"Japan." He answered.

"I'm in feudal Japan!" Eve cried almost falling off the bed. Sesshoumaru just gave her a blank look.

"Well I came from America, but 500 years in the future. In America they have these humans called police, which track down criminals. They also have a dog unit, which uses dogs in helping finding and bringing down criminals. And, well, I was one of those dogs and I was killed." She explained.

"So you were a dog then you were killed and for some reason which neither you or I can explain, you were transported 500 years to the past in the form of a half demon." Sesshoumaru attempted to make sense of her situation.

"I'm a half demon? I didn't even know there were even such things as half demons." Eve said nervously. _What did I get myself into? I should have just left her to bleed to death!_ Sesshoumaru thought mentally kicking himself and making a mental note to not help strangers.

_**You are so hilarious!**_

_**AH! Not you again!**_

_**Not happy to see me?**_

_**No I'm not!**_

_**Oh too bad so sad!**_

_**Why are you here anyways?**_

_**Good question I forgot.**_

_**So now you're just bothering me for no apparent reason?**_

_**Wow you're smarter than you look!**_

__

_**Oh maybe you should turn your attention to Eve she's looking at you like you're crazy!**_

_**Uh what OHH!**_

_**HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you are hilarious! I should do this more often!**_

_**Go away!**_

_**Once again, like a burrito, I SHALL BE BACK! **_

"Hello there!" Eve yelled waving a hand in front of Sesshoumaru's face.

"What?" he demanded finishing his argument with his conscious.

"Oh you were just spacing. Really bad!" Eve answered.

"What is your name?" Eve asked.

"Sesshoumaru." He answered.

"This was found in a very serious cut in your stomach." He said passing her the piece of iron.

"It's called a bullet. Many criminals have these things called guns, which shoot these bullets. They are shot so fast and with so much pressure, a dog would never had a chance against it at such close distance." She whispered clutching the bullet. Her mind went over the painful memory.

"If only I wasn't so stupid! Of course he had a gun! I made one fatal mistake I lost my life and possibly my master's." She whispered turning away from Sesshoumaru. Before he knew what he was doing he put a hand on her shoulder.

1 week later

"Lady Eve!" Squealed an excited Rin. Rin dashed through the hall into Eve's room and out to her balcony. Eve turned around and saw she was holding out a beautiful flower.

"Oh thank you! It is so beautiful." She praised. Rin handed her the flower then smiled and walked out of the room. Eve sighed and looked out at the sunset. Something was telling her to leave. For some reason she felt there was something out there waiting for her, whether they knew it or not. A hand rested on her shoulder. She didn't need to look to know it was Sesshoumaru.

"I think I need to go Sesshoumaru." Eve whispered.

_**If you love her you'll let her go.**_

_**I don't want to but I know.**_

_**Are you going to?**_

_**Yes, because I know in the long run I know it will be best. And perhaps I will see her again.**_

_**Good job. I think I'll leave the rest to you.**_

"I understand." He whispered.

"Maybe I'll see you again." She whispered then in a flash jumped off the balcony to a tree then to the ground. Eve began to walk away but stopped and looked up at Sesshoumaru. For once in his life he smiled. Eve smiled and waved then turned around and began to run into the horizon.

Ok another chapter done! I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if my chapters are too short but too bad for you I'M writing the story not you. I have to edit the summary cause I just recently changed my mind on what I wanted in the story. R&R PEEPS! akikusaalchemy


	3. Chapter 3

What I Really Am

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ok I'm getting really tired of writing this: I don't own Inuyasha characters but I own Eve (she came from my imagination YAY)

Eve jogged ahead at a steady pace. She didn't quite know where she was going just that she had to go in that direction. Her mind began to wonder. _Well, now I'm in feudal Japan. There are tons upon tons of monsters and demons who would not think twice about killing me for no apparent reason. And worse than that is that the humans would do the same thing. I wonder what I can do to defend myself besides turn into a dog? _Eve thought. She stopped.

"Ahh, I'm going to need someone to train me!" She complained. Grumbling a little bit Eve began jogging again. _Didn't Sesshoumaru say that his half brother is a half demon? And didn't he say that he traveled with a girl from my time? Ok now I know who I have to find; but how? _She asked herself. She desperately tried to remember the description of his half brother.

"He has long silver hair, silver dog ears, amber eyes, and wore a red kimono." Eve said remembering the description. She smelled the air. All the scents jumbled in her nose.

"Ugh I can barely sort these scents out in half demon form, I'm going to need some serious practice. But I really need to find this guy fast, so I better just used me already trained dog nose." She complained to herself. In seconds she transformed into her German shepherd form and took another whiff of the air. The scent was about a day old. Using the scent she was able to create the image of Sesshoumaru's brother, a girl with black hair, a girl with brown hair, a young man with black hair, and the rest of the smells she didn't recognize. She barked in happiness that she was on the trail.

Using her police dog instincts she was able to run and track them fairly easily. After a few hours the smell got stronger and Eve picked up speed and ran on through the night.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were just beginning to wake up. Suddenly Inuyasha jumped from his tree and growled.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, yawning.

"Something's coming. It smells like a dog but I can't tell." He answered. At that moment Eve burst into the clearing. She slammed on the brakes (figure of speech peoples) and stopped, panting.

"It smells like a dog but it doesn't look like a dog." Inuyasha growled putting a hand on tetsusaiga.

"Oh calm down Inuyasha, it's only a German shepherd. It's a breed of dog. It's a tall German shepherd." Kagome explained to Inuyasha.

"Whatever, I still don't trust it." Inuyasha growled drawing tetsusaiga. Eve eyes widened and she turned into her half demon form.

"How does a sword that big fit in such a small sheath?" She asked a little afraid for her life.

"See I told you I couldn't trust her! She even smells of Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled. Everyone jumped up.

"Oi, don't hurt me!" Eve yelled and ducked as Inuyasha swung tetsusiaga at her head. When Inuyasha didn't stop she found she had no other choice but transform into her dog form and dodge the attacks. Finally Inuyasha realized that Eve wasn't going to hurt them he stopped.

"What is your name and what do you want?" Inuyasha demanded. She switched forms.

"Finally! Well my name is Eve and I came to ask for some help." She answered.

"Help with what?" Miroku asked.

"I would like, oh what did Sesshoumaru say his name was, oh yes, Inuyasha to teach me how to use my half demon abilities." Eve answered. Everyone gave her an odd look.

"Why don't you already know? Not to be rude but weren't you born that way?" Sango asked. Eve sweat dropped.

"Well not really." She answered and began to explain her story.

"How is it you died but came back alive even though it seems nobody brought you back?" Inuyasha asked thinking of Kikyo. (Oh just to let you know I an NOT a Kikyo fan so I shall try to fit in some Kikyo bashing hee hee) Eve shrugged.

"You were a police dog, that's amazing!" Kagome exclaimed. Eve blushed a little.

"Why is it your coat is so much different than the dogs here?" Miroku asked.

"I think it's because in the modern day there are over a hundred different breeds of dogs. Breeds are how you classify what type of dog it is because of its coat color, texture, length, and many other attributes. I'm a German shepherd. You can tell by the fact that I have ears that stand on my head, they don't droop, the way I stand, how I have a lock jaw type of thing, my coat, and the way I am protective and dangerous if provoked. I did some pretty serious damage to Sesshoumaru's arm because he scared me so I bit his arm and used the lock jaw thing and I hit the bone; I feel bad for that now but he really scared me. There are other breeds with the lock jaw but they look different and are used for different things." She answered. Inuyasha laughed when he heard his brother had been hurt.

"Dogs are used for stuff?" Shippo asked.

"Yes. In my time dogs are used for herding, pulling sleds sometimes, tracking criminals, that would be my job, hunting, and all sorts of stuff like that." She answered.

"Well I suppose I could train you but only for a few days." Inuyasha said.

"Thank you so much. I promise I won't bother you too long. I have something I have to do any ways. Oh and, what are your names?" Eve said. One week passed. In that time Eve learned Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, Blades of Blood, and other way to attack and defend using her claws. Also with a combined effort of the entire group she learned about all sorts of demons and things to expect on her way. So one week later she left.

"Goodbye perhaps we'll meet again!" Eve called as she walked away. Everyone waved goodbye as she slowly became just a speck in the distance. Eve took a whiff of air. Nothing but the smells of trees, dirt, and such entered her nose. She continued to walk down the path until she reached a fork in the path.

_**Go down the right fork.**_

_**Who are you?**_

_**I'm your instinct, better known as your conscious.**_

_**Oh, but why should I go right?**_

_**Are you stupid or something? I'm your INSTINCTS! You know that little feeling in the pit of your stomach that tells you what to do and is almost always right!**_

_**Yeah so, I still want a reason!**_

_**You left Sesshoumaru without a concrete reason, just a feeling.**_

_**So. . .**_

_**Well this is the same thing, dope!**_

_**Ok. Ok I get it I'm going right! Now can you go away! **_

_**Fine but you have not heard the last of me!**_

Eve took the path on the right.

For two days she traveled on that path when suddenly she began to smell water. She felt a very strong pull to go to the water.

"Well I am thirsty so I might as well stop and have a drink." She said turning off the path. After a minute she reached the stream and kneeled down to take a drink. She looked into the water and noticed there was a scene unfolding before her. There was a dog leading an officer right behind another dog leading another officer. They were in an alleyway chasing a man. Eve gasped, that was her in the front. Her master let go of the leash and she ran forward. She then jumped and the man pulled out a gun and shot her. As Eve fell her master ran up to her and kneeled down. He too was shot, and so was the other dog, Kane, and his master, Frank. Eve gasped and began to cry. The man that they had been chasing, ran off. Eve began to get very angry. She looked at the water and saw the man's face clearly and suddenly she knew his name.

"Naraku!" She yelled and bent over covering her head, hot angry tears flowing down her cheeks. Slowly she felt herself begin to lose control. Anger flooded through her veins. Purple stripes appeared on her cheeks and her eyes went from red to white.

"What about Naraku?" Asked a man's voice from behind her. She stood up and slowly turned around getting ready to kill whoever was behind her. For some reason her control began coming back. Her knees buckled and she grabbed her head. In a minute Eve looked up. Her eyes were back to normal and she had control back. She looked up at the man who had spoken to her. He was tall with black hair pulled back into a braid, amber eyes, black dog ears, a white kimono with some blue design on it, and had a something on his forehead that looked like a cross between a cross and a plus sign that was blue. He propped up a huge sword on his shoulder. He was very handsome and obviously very strong.

"That is one fatty old sword!" She explained, her eye widening at the sight of the sword.

"What?" The man or rather half demon asked a little perplexed that someone had just called his sword fat and old.

"Opps, I mean, that is a huge sword!" Eve corrected herself. She picked herself up then brushed the dirt off her jeans.

"Who are you?" The man asked rather rudely. Her clothes, the earring in her ear, and the way she spoke with an accent made him a bit confused.

"My name is Eve," She answered waving off the rudeness. "And yours would be?"

"Bankotsu." He answered.

Ok peoples another chapter done and this one is longer! YAY I finally figured out how to add in Bankotsu! I like just recently became a Bankotsu fan so hee hee! R&R akikusaalcemy (o I really need to change that so it has something to do with Bankotsu YAY)


	4. Chapter 4

What I Really Am

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm not even going to say it you already know it!

"Why did you scream?" Bankotsu asked. Eve looked down at the water and noticed the scene was still playing. She pointed at it and he leaned over to watch it.

"I'm the dog in the front." She said.

"Well we are a bit alike but that won't be a comfort once you figure out who I was. I died once before and I'm back again, but I was human and now I'm a half dog demon." Bankotsu said.

"Then who were you?" Eve asked.

"I was the oldest brother of the Band of Seven. We were all brothers, into killing for amusment, and now all of them are dead but me." He answered smirking. Anger filled Eve's eyes.

"You all deserve to be dead." She said then turned away and watched the scene over and over again.

It would have been have been easy for him to kill her or just walk away any other day of his previous life but today wasn't the case. For some reason killing didn't seem as enjoyable as it had been before. So he simply walked a few feet away and turned around and watched as angry tears fell silently down her face. _Why are we here? No one brought us back to life with jewel shards. And why were we brought back as half demons?_ Bankotsu asked himself. Eve was asking herself the same thing (Inuyasha had taught her about the jewel).

Eve's Flashback

Eve as a puppy lay wagging her tail like a maniac. She was at her master's home with the elderly dog, May. She was already doing police dog training so she never really knew her mother so she sort of adopted May. May was a wise old white and gray Husky. She had endless advice and knowledge and was the best mother Eve could have ever wanted.

May was telling Eve a story. It was an old dog tail that every mother told her child, and it was the same for them even thought they weren't mother and daughter. In the hero died but the was a very good lesson behind it.

"May, what happens when someone dies?" Eve asked.

"Oh Eve, what a good question. When someone dies they try to go to Heaven." May answered.

"Do they always get there?" Eve asked.

"I think eventually. You see, when someone dies sometimes they have unfinished business, or they were a horrible creature, or sometimes there is simply a task that Heaven wishes them to complete and then they are sent back to earth. Sometimes they are not sent back for years and years, and sometimes it is immediate." She answered.

"Really?" Eve asked, fascinated.

"Yes, honey, and strange enough they are not always sent back in there original forms. Sometimes a dog might come back as a human twenty years in the past. It's sort of like a second chance. . ."

End Flashback

"I know why we're are here." Eve whispered.

"What?" Asked Bankotsu.

"We're being given a second chance." She answered looking up. She looked right at a gray and white husky across the stream.

"Thank you May for teaching me." She whispered. Bankotsu looked across the river and saw the husky. It tipped its head toward the sky and howled one long note. A shining orb burst from her chest and rose towards the sky and she got lighter and lighter until she was no more. Eve got up and turned towards Bankotsu.

"We were given a second chance at whatever our mistakes are you going to take it or waste it?" She demanded her eyes filled with detirmanation.

"I guess." He answered.

Bankotsu and Eve sat across from each other in front of the fire.

"Why are you getting a second chance, Eve?" Bankotsu asked.

"I think it's because I failed to kill Naraku." She answered.

"You had a chance to kill Naraku?" He asked a little amazed because Naraku was such a powerful demon

"Yes. In my past life I was a police dog. I tracked down criminals, sniffed out drugs, and bombs, stuff like that. Well one day my master, another police dog, Kane, and his master, Frank, and I were chasing a mass murder. All evidence said he was unarmed but I was wrong. I jumped up catch him but he shot me then all my comrades." She explained.

"That was the scene in the water." Bankotsu confirmed. Eve pulled out the bullet that had been in her pocket.

"He was a mass murder of course he was armed! I will kill him! I will not make such a stupid mistake again!" She growled. In her rage she threw the bullet away and flipped over onto her side. In minutes she was fast asleep. Bankotsu looked at her for once feeling pity.

_**Well hello there!**_

_**Huh who are you?**_

_**You conscious DUH!**_

_**Oh. What do you want?**_

_**So why are you here? Why aren't you sitting in Hell right now? With all the people you killed it's no doubt you deserve it.**_

_**You know there's no Heaven or Hell. When you're dead you're gone and that's it!**_

_**That doesn't answer my question and there is a Heaven and Hell and you know it!**_

_**Say something before I provoke you!**_

_**I guess I'm here to make up for all the people I killed.**_

_**How are you going to do that?**_

_**I DON"T KNOW I DIDN"T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT UNTIL YOU HAD TO COME AROUND AND BOTHER ME!**_

_**Ohh, pushy pushy! But you DID think about it when the girl brought it up.**_

_**What about Eve?**_

_**You didn't kill her. In fact she made you think that you were wrong! So what is Eve here for anyways?**_

_**To kill Naraku.**_

_**Oh this is going to be harder than I thought!**_

_**What?**_

_**Why would she want to kill Naraku?**_

_**For revenge.**_

_**She was a police dog in her past life; revenge is not her motive! Or at least not all of it.**_

_**Man you're dense! Ok, let me put it this way. Why would someone want to kill you?**_

_**Uhh. . .**_

_**Think you bumbling idiot! What made her so mad at you when you first met her? I'll leave the rest to you.**_

_**Uhh, uhh! Oh I don't know!**_

_**Hey I need some help here!**_

_**Oh come on! Why is it you come around when I don't want you but leave when I actually want you!**_

_**Fine!**_

_**He's such a sucker!**_

Bankotsu flipped onto his side. The Banryu eerily reflected.

"Arguing with my conscious hurt my head I'll think about it in the morning." He growled at himself. Soon he fell asleep but his dreams were plagued with flashbacks of his murderous past life, fading gray and white dogs, bullets, and Naraku.

YAY YAY! This chapter was longer! Thank you so much Coon for reviewing! But why is it that only ONE person has reviewed? HUH HUH! Well lucky for those who might have enjoyed this story (or just like making fun of my horrible writing skills) I like writing stories so I shall continue despite the fact that you have so horribly refused to review! BUT REVIEW ANYWAYS OR I MIGHT JUST HAVE MY EVIL MONKEY MINIONS THROW. . . hmm I need an idea . . .uhh. . .POO AT YOU! (im srry im imature but sadly i got that from a birthday card)

Thank you for your kindness -akikusaalchemy


	5. Chapter 5

What I Really Am

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters except for Eve (though I don't think anyone would want to use her).

The sunlight shone mercilessly in Bankotsu's face.

"Jiakotsu, Suikotsu? Would somebody block that annoying light I'm trying to sleep!" He groaned. **_BARK!_** Bankotsu jumped up holding his ear where someone had rudely barked. He looked to the side; an odd black and golden brown dog sat there with a dead rabbit in its mouth. The dog transformed into Eve. She removed the rabbit from her mouth.

"Who are Jiakotsu and Suikotsu?" She asked.

"They were two of my six brothers." He answered glaring at her.

"Here you go." She said tossing the rabbit at him. Bankotsu built up a fire then roasted the rabbit over it.

"Want some?" He asked when he finished.

"Nah." She answered.

"Did you eat already?" He asked having a funny feeling she hadn't.

"Nope." She answered not lifting her eyes from the rabbit skin she had made into a sort of wristband type of thing.

"Then you should eat." He said for once concerned with someone's well being.

"I don't want anything." She said. Bankotsu dropped the subject feeling he would probably pay dearly if he got on her nerves by asking too many questions. After he was finished eating they both got up and began traveling in the direction their instincts were telling them to. As they left the clearing Bankotsu looked down and saw the bullet Eve had thrown. He picked it up and tucked it away. Over the course of two hours they had stopped at every stream they had smelt; about five in all.

"Bankotsu, I smell water can we please stop?" Eve asked.

"Sure, like I care." He said turning towards the scent of water. _Dang this girl must have drank her weight in water sheesh!_ He thought. Soon enough they reached the water and Eve drank some. When she had her fill she looked deeper into the water and noticed something was reflecting the sun.

"Wow, it's a Shikon Shard!" She said grabbing the shard. This interested Bankotsu, there were tons of evil things he could with the shard. He took a step forward. Her ears twitched, then she got up and turned to look at him. Her eyes gave him a hard stare as she held out the shard.

"I'll give you this shard. With it you can either take your second chance or ruin it. Your choice." She said unemotionally. Suddenly Bankotsu felt as if he was under a huge stage light, that he had to make the right decision.

"Uhh what should I do to take my second chance?" He asked gingerly taking the shard.

"Hmm." She mumbled, putting a finger on her chin in thought. Within seconds her eyes lit up.

"You need to return it to Kagome!" She said cheerfully. It was a good idea because she was the jewel's protector because Kikyo is dead, and then Eve had an excuse to see the group.

"Kagome. . .Kagome. Why do I recognize that name?" Bankotsu asked no one in particular. The name rang a bell but he couldn't put a face or event to it.

"Err. . . she has black hair, is a miko, is the reincarnation of Kikyo, travels with Inuyasha." She listed trying to jog his memory. He sweat dropped.

"Oh now I remember." He sighed then smirked. Without saying anything he began walking again. Eve's eye twitched and she scratched the back of her head in confusion and nervousness, anime style.

"So why did you smirk when you heard we were going to see Kagome, Inuyasha, and the others?" Eve asked a little afraid of the answer. Bankotsu and herself sat on opposite sides of the fire again. He was stuffing his face with some rabbit he had caught. Eve hadn't eaten anything. Bankotsu stopped stuffing his mouth and explain his run in with Inuyasha.

"To believe I actually gave you that shard!" She growled turning away from him. He smirked but found that he had a small guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The next day they found themselves at another spring. Bankotsu stood inspecting the Banryu while Eve was on her knees drinking water.

"You know Eve you haven't eaten for about two days now but you can't seem to get enough water." Bankotsu mentioned, not looking away from the Banryu. She stopped. It was true that she hadn't wanted food but her body was constantly screaming for water. In fact last night she had tried forcing herself to eat something but she had almost vomited.

"I'm sure its nothing." She said continuing drinking. She had lied to him, in truth she was a bit worried but something stopped her from saying it out loud. Suddenly Bankotsu sniffed the air.

"Something is coming." He growled. Suddenly something came out of the forest and knocked the Banryu from his hands and about ten feet away. Mocking laughter came out of the forest as a snake demon slithered out

"Ahh, whats do we haves here, a couplesss of half demonssss. (yeah I'm going to have him talk a bit like golum) Thisss should makesess my job easier! Handsess over the jewel shard or Isess shall be forced to killses you!" It hissed with a voice full of malice.

"You'll have to go through me first!" Eve growled, brandishing her claws walking towards the demon.

"Ssso I getses the easy one first!" It laughed in a weird snake way.

"I think you will fine that I have a few tricks up my sleeves!" She growled. With lightning speed the snake lunged at her. Eve leaped away in the nick of time. She turned into her dog form and bit his tail using the lockjaw. Her jaws bit deep enough to break a bone before locking her jaws. The snake demon, enraged, tried to get rid of her by tossing her as far away as possible but her jaws wouldn't budge. Seeing the advantage of momentum, as the demon flicked his tail upwards in an attempt to get rid of her, she let go and flew up into the air. Coming down she angled her self she landed on his neck right next to his head. She bit down but he was too big to get her jaws around him.

His tail came up and whacked her in the head so she fell off, bringing snake demon flesh with her. Her body transformed to its more human look and landed on her back with a thud. She screamed in pain as the snake bit down on her side breaking several ribs and her arm as he slithered over it. Her head throbbed and her side ached, her vision was getting blurry. Soon she blacked out.

Bankotsu was faced with a choice. He could kill the demon and leave the girl or he could kill the demon and help the girl. It was either take the second chance or ruin it. He shifted positions and felt the bullet. The snake demon looked over his wounds then turned to Bankotsu,

"Now for you!" He hissed slithering slowly towards him.

"Don't be so cocky!" Bankotsu growled making his decision. He dashed back for his sword and aimed for the rather nasty cut made by Eve on its neck. In one swing the snake demon was dead. Now he was faced with a rather bad problem; Eve.

"Now what do I do with you?" He mumbled to himself. Gently as possible, he picked up Eve, bridal style. And carried her to the shard. He placed her on the ground and she moaned a little bit. Noticing the perspiration on her forehead he ripped off a bit of his kimono sleeve, dipped it into the stream, then he placed it on her forehead. He sat down next to her. _She is so peaceful and beautiful, even injured and unconscious. Wait, did I, Bankotsu the murderer just think that?_

"Guess you're not so much of a murderer anymore." WhisperedEve, smiling at him.

"Did I say that out loud?" He asked, blushing a little.

"Thank you." She whispered falling back asleep.

_**So, you chose to take the second chance!**_

_**It seems so.**_

_**Good job.**_

_**Hmm thanks.**_

_**Your mind seems preoccupied.**_

_**How did you know? **_

_**I am part of your mind yah ditz! **_

_**Oh how could I forget?**_

_**Obviously you did forget pretty easily!**_

_**My mistake.**_

_**Obviously!**_

_**So why are you bothering me?**_

_**Oh wow you don't seem too happy to hear me!**_

__

_**Well I'm here because of the girl? What do you think of her?**_

_**I don't know.**_

_**Well just think about it!**_

_**Whatever you say!**_

Bankotsu spent the rest day and half the night battling with a fever that Eve had developed, which seemed to not want to go away. The next morning Eve woke up the see Bankotsu already awake, leaning over her placing the cleaned makeshift washcloth on her forehead.

"Your awake." He mumbled. She tried getting up but pain erupted in her side. She yelped and Bankotsu forced her to lie back down.

"It seems that since you so brilliantly choose to diet by not eating food at all your immune system was weak enough that even your demon blood could do nothing about it. I'd bet that snake bite didn't help, but it seems that there is something weird in the venom cause it seems to have not taken any effect at all." He said with out emotion. This reminded her about Sesshoumaru and she began to feel guilty about how Bankotsu was taking care of her. She remained silent for a few seconds before completely exploding.

"Why? Why, why, why? I made another stupid mistake! I thought I bit down hard enough to paralyze enough of his tail so he couldn't hit me with it! But, no, I was wrong, I messed up again!" She exploded, spinning violently away from him. Pain exploded all over her body and she began to cough up blood.

"Eve! Calm down!" Bankotsu yelled. Her body was shaking violently and that seemed to make it worse. He grabbed her shoulders and held her still. Soon the coughing stopped.

"Everyone makes mistakes. It's a part of life, so calm down. I'm going to move you away from the blood and then I'll be back. He moved her, and then whipped the blood off her face. Getting up, he walked to the stream and washed the cloth, then returned and put it back on her forehead.

"Thank you," Eve said smiling. "Maybe it was a good idea to give you the shard after all."

Ok, end of chapter 5 yippee! Thank you Coon for you mostly positive reviews (no kiba threatening to kill me is not considered positive) I am very pleased to know SOMEBODY is enjoying this story besides me. I've put a lot of hours into this story so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Heck I don't even know if anyone besides Coon has read this! Darn! Well buh bye for now and as Sesshoumaru's conscious would say: LIKE A BURRITO, I SHALL BE BACK! -akikusaalchemy


End file.
